


Grateful

by sinnamonrollforlife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death Threats, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing else that isn't spoilerish, Other implied ships - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Sex, honestly just take it as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonrollforlife/pseuds/sinnamonrollforlife
Summary: It seemed as if Sans had everything. The most popular robot as his lover, an amazing brother, a smile on his face, and an excess of jokes.So why isn't he feeling grateful?





	

Sans tried to push the robot off, his breath hitching. He wanted more than anything to be home, lazing around on the couch, but his body couldn’t move, frozen in place. He was shocked at how fast Mettaton had gotten to the point.

“Oh, Sans… Aren’t you adorable…?” Mettaton laughed, his fingers trailing down Sans’s rib cage. “I thought I explained the rules well enough... Stay here.” That wasn’t going to be a problem, Sans thought, tears brimming up in his eyes. He couldn’t see much besides piles of books and the bed he laid on. He couldn’t keep track of time, his head too clouded. It could’ve been anywhere from minutes to hours before Sans could even hear the familiar footsteps of Mettaton’s boots. Sans closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. A bolt of fabric covered his eye sockets. Even if he wanted to see, all he saw was pitch black.

A shiver went down his spine as his shirt was pulled off. Sans could feel Mettaton’s breathing near his collarbone, inches away from his soul. The most intimate part of a monster. Sans arched his back as Mettaton traced his hand over it. “Just remember who this is all for, Sans,” Mettaton whispered against his skull. Sans reached his arm out, trying to hold on to something. He found nothing but the bed sheets below. “Nod if you understand,”

An unquestionable obedience retained only for Mettaton. Sans dipped his head in defeat. It drove the robot wild, which Sans knew too well from experience. Sans choked back the tears as Mettaton completely cupped the soul, dripping with magic. “You’re perfect, Sans…” He reassured him, stroking at his soul. Sans moaned, Mettaton picking up speed to match him.

It was moments like these that Sans knew Mettaton loved him. Sans squirmed as Mettaton pinned his wrist down. He felt him bite down on his collarbone, drawing marrow. The teeth marks stayed behind. His metallic fingers squeezed Sans’s soul hard. Sans gasped, a mixture of pain and enjoyment. “Mine,” Mettaton muttered, before grazing his tongue around the glowing essence.

The clock next to them beeped. Sans instinctively whined. Mettaton laughed, it echoing in the room. “You know how the fans are, Sans. You wouldn’t want me to be ripped apart now, would you? Goodbye, darling.” Mettaton planted a kiss on Sans’s forehead and started walking out the door.

Mettaton stopped, and Sans looked up, even though there was no point. “I almost forgot…” He pulled the blindfold off of Sans’s eyes. “You’re much prettier without the tears, Sans. Lighten up. We're having fun.” Mettaton walked out the door and closed it shut. And leaving Sans to clean up after himself. The skeleton looked down and sighed.

He had some work to do. What a mess he was. He supposed he would clean off in Waterfall.

Sans took a shortcut home, barely walking a step without the smell of burnt spaghetti. He was apparently so late that Papyrus did him a “favor” by making dinner for the both of them. He still managed to mess up boiling water, which even now had Sans kneeling in laughter. Papyrus bounded towards Sans and hugged him.

“I was worried, Sans! Where were you?” He kneeled down to reach Sans’ height. Despite being the older brother, he was way overdue for a growth spurt.

Sans muttered, "I was working overtime for a bit." It was true, for the most part. He was working a shift at his stand before Mettaton called. The only option was to listen to him, of course. He had no choice.

Papyrus shifted his eyes, but then went back into the kitchen. Sans exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. It seemed as moments like this were happening more often, where he had to lie to Papyrus. Sans couldn’t comprehend why Mettaton wanted to keep everything concealed. It could only lead to two conclusions for Sans. He either was embarrassed to be around him, or he was nervous about stuff like this.

Yes, that was it, Sans thought. Nothing too worrying. He took a plate of only slightly burnt pasta. He made a quick reminder to Papyrus to turn off the stove, relieving the last of his concerns. No house was going to burn down under his watch. He leaned back in his chair, his expected laidback self returning.

"You're a freak," Papyrus said, pulling Sans from his daydream. He stared at his feet, on the verge of apologizing. There was always that question on his mind; what did he do now?

"Sans. I just said I was going to take cooking lessons from Undyne. You remember her, right?" Sans nodded, shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth to divert his attention. He felt bad for lying, but it would keep Mettaton happy. He didn't enjoy an angry Mettaton.

But as long as he was happy, Sans could be happy, enjoying life. He put a smile on his face and kept eating.

Sans heard knocking. Someone was at the door. Sans rushed towards the door, but Papyrus had reached it first. He opened the door, the forced grin of Mettaton flashing.  “Why, hello Sans. I’m surprised your brother isn’t asleep yet.” Sans knew he couldn’t care about how his brother was, but he always felt the need to check up on them two.

“Sans, how do you know Mettaton? Isn’t he the most popular guy in the Underground?” Sans felt his brother’s excitement. There was no way Mettaton could step down from the challenge.

Mettaton laughed, glaring daggers into Sans. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to hide him from Papyrus. “Haven’t you heard? He’s my boyfriend, of course.” Sans tensed up at the word. It felt too soon, yet he knew Mettaton always got the final say. “I’m only here to talk with him. In private.”

Papyrus seemed to understand, his face conflicted between joyous over seeing his biggest idol and a twinge of betrayal. He walked off. Mettaton pulled Sans by his hoodie. Now mere centimeters away, Mettaton muttered, “I didn’t know you lived with your brother.” Sans might’ve skipped over that detail.

“What are you implying?” Sans stepped back. “I get that you’re really protective, but you can back off a little.” He winced at Mettaton’s attempt to comfort him, stroking his cheek.

Mettaton sighed, “Darling, darling. It’s all right. I’m just making sure you don’t get hurt.” Sans smiled, a weak one at best.

“Thank you,” was all that Sans could say in return. He couldn’t argue, he couldn’t fight. He could only stay.

Mettaton kissed him on the cheek, but the skeleton pushed him away, still believing he could do something. “Is there anything wrong Sans…?”

“It’s nothing.” Again, Mettaton had his doubts but kept smiling anyway.          

“Well, the show must go on, as they say,” Mettaton left him standing in the doorway, surprised. Surprised that he was relieved Mettaton had gone.

He was a terrible person after all. Mettaton had done so much for him, and he’s just been bothersome and pushy in return. He owed him, didn’t he? He could at least do this for him. Sans remembered a time where he wanted more than anything to be out of Mettaton’s life forever. That time was over, Sans vowed.

Mettaton needed Sans, so Sans needed him. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, before this I did not know what a sternum was. Or most of the bones in a skeleton. Tibia, fibula, I'd probably fail medical school-ula~  
> And yes, Mettaton is in his EX form for basically the entire thing. Some scenes (okay a lot) are impossible with a metal square body.


End file.
